Puzzling Chocolate
by Indyanna
Summary: Completely A/U Narcissa's life in a nutshell. "I always thought I was like a chocolate in a box, on the outside you knew what you saw - chocolate - but the inside was always a tasty surprise but then sometimes I feel more like a puzzle."


_**A/N Semi writers block for my story 'The Beauty Of A Tulip' so I decided to write this. This has been milling in my head for a couple weeks so what the heck, right?**_

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling._

I always thought I was like a chocolate in a box, on the outside you knew what you saw - chocolate - but the inside was always a tasty surprise but then sometimes I feel more like a puzzle, you have to put the pieces together to get the whole thing.

When I was younger I was the youngest of three girls. Bellatrix was the untamed, smart, strong and independent one whilst Andromeda was always creative, bold, quick-witted and clumsy then there was I. I was quiet, average in school work, average in sports, average all over, until I reached fourth year holidays. I became the stunner, Bella with her thick black hair, heavy lids and un-curvy body couldn't even challenge me with looks but Annie was a different story. Annie had soft, dirty blond waves, green eyes and average curves, she could challenge me, a little, but I _always _one. I had long, blonde ringlets, bright blue eyes and a figure to die for.

Fifth year came and so did male attention. Bella who was in seventh year tried to bat them away, especially Lucius who was in Annie's year, sixth year, but her attempts were futile. I relished the male attention, my Hogsmeade weekends were always spent in good company. Eventually Bella became too busy with Rodolphus to pay attention to me and Annie had been busy since the start of the year with Ted, of course I was the only one Annie told because the rest of our family wasn't as understanding as I was. I loved my dates through fifth year but when sixth year came I wanted a steady boyfriend and I got one, Lucius Malfoy.

Mother and father were thrilled when I told them that Lucius and I were officially a couple, his parents approved as well. I felt like I was finally able to be myself but then I learnt that to be Lucius' girlfriend meant that you held your tongue. I was merely arm candy but he did love me. He said so on our first date, I was so shocked I didn't say anything so he kissed me and afterwards whispered in my ear that I don't have to respond until I'm ready to. Lucius was everything I needed in a man, I needed strength and stability and I got it. When somebody insulted my honour he was there, wand at the ready.

Shortly after my seventh year we were wed. It was a lavish affair, all purebloods attended. Annie even attended as she hadn't yet told everyone about Ted, it was one of the last times I got to really _talk_ with Annie and if you have a sister you'll understand. Annie let everyone know about Ted a few months later when he proposed, she was ready to be shut out of the family. I still corresponded through letters with Annie because Lucius wouldn't let Annie near me - _'We don't associate with mud bloods Cissy darling'_ he would say. I found out she was having a little girl shortly after her wedding.

A few years, five years to be precise, later I found out I was pregnant, Lucius and I couldn't have been happier. Our one and only son, Draco Luciust Malfoy. He's perfect, just like Lucius he makes me feel complete. I felt less like a puzzle and more like a picture now, picture perfect. Our family was perfect, looks, blood, money, status, we had everything. After Draco grew closer to Lucius I wanted a little girl but Lucius said _"No. Malfoys' have one child, one heir. It's how things are done Cissy, I can't brake tradition but when Draco is wed you'll have your daughter then."_ Lucius was kind but he wasn't understanding, he didn't get that all a mother yearned for was a daughter so I wanted to pick the perfect one for our son. We went searching for worthy girls, we found a whole bunch who were ready to be the next Mrs Malfoy. I found the one I wanted, Hermia Gittings. Her parents were both wealthy, well known pure bloods. Her mother was a part-time writer and a full time mother, her father was the seeker for some Quidditch team. She had one older brother, they seemed like the perfect family until Hermia and Lorenzo had to go into hiding with Ophelia's, their mother's, squib sister, Juliet. Ophelia and Vincent were killed shortly after and nobody could track down Juliet and Philip, I heard they changed the girl's name to Hermione and only ever called Lorenzo Leo so that nobody was suspicious.

When Draco left for Hogwarts I was all alone in my house. It wasn't nice. Months rolled around, heck years rolled around and I didn't really notice. My smile had everyone fooled, everyone except Lucius. He tried to make me happy, he did everything he could think of but then the Dark Lord rose again and he didn't have the time. The little time he did have was either spent harassing me about becoming a Death Eater or making love, our marriage was still great I still came first but I was slipping to second place. Another year rolled around and Lucius was sent to Azkaban, I was more alone then ever.

The Dark Lord punished me by giving Draco up to the slaughter. Yet another year rolled past and my family was till intact, however my marriage was crumbling and Lucius was barely keeping it together. Lucius put aside the time to keep us together, he had escaped from Azkaban so all he had was time. The war ended and Draco had 'turned to the light'. He was married and Lucius was fuming. Hermione Granger was Draco's choice but she seemed familiar. I had seen those astonishing blue eyes and bouncy brown curls on only one other, Hermia Gittings. She had a brother I discovered on one of my visits, Leo was his name. It seems they were made for each other, they had 3 kids too. Broke tradition and Lucius was right, I got my perfect daughter in the end. Even Lucius accepted Hermione, once we had proven she was a Gittings of course.

I feel more like a picture than a chocolate or a puzzle now. I feel complete, I have one daughter, one son, two grandsons, one granddaughter, one husband and one life. All though, on rare occasions I still feel like a puzzling chocolate.

_**A/N Hate or Rate? Leave a review please. I need to get out of my rut.**_


End file.
